What Is Snow Made Of?
by C'sMelody
Summary: It's Christmas, and it's freezing, but snow is too much fun. Or so Togepi thinks. Mommy's worried, and daddy looks guilty. Drabble. Mild Pokéshipping. Christmas fluff.


**Besides all Christmas songs that have been giving me an earful, I found inspiration in this lovely theme: /watch?v=lxRIxovS7nQ**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing really. Probably just a pair of socks Santa's supposed to give me this Christmas. I'm counting on you, Santa!**

**Image:**** Kel20. Found on deviantArt.**

**Special Thanks:**** a****njumstar really is the best Beta around here. Now go harass her into betaing you and continuing to write great Pokémon stuff.**

* * *

_**What Is Snow Made Of?**_

The small pokémon extended its tiny, tiny arms forward, trilling as a pretty snowflake landed and slowly melted against her skin. She hopped on her two tiny, tiny feet blissfully, wanting to catch more of those pretty white dots.

Togepi directed her gaze upwards, happily observing that they wouldn't stop falling anytime soon. She had never seen anything as enchanting as this. What could possibly be causing the cute dots to fall? What were they made of?

A handful of feet ahead, her mommy, daddy, and uncle were having a snow ball fight. She couldn't tell who was winning, but it looked like they were having fun. Her mommy was shouting something at daddy, and her uncle was sniggering behind his snow fort.

Before she could walk towards them, her big brother was by her side, probably sent out by her mother, with a tartan pattern red and green scarf in between his teeth. He let the piece of cloth fall on top of her crown-shaped head, and then adjusted it to her oval body so she could breathe. Warmth filled her soon, and she gave Pikachu a happy 'thanks' (or that was what it seemed by the way she moved her arms).

Not long after, the two pokémon engaged in a game of tag (Pikachu was going as easy on her as he always went), the pretty dots forgotten for the moment. And it wasn't long when mommy came to pick her up, gloved hands holding her against her chest.

Pikachu hopped back on daddy's shoulder as they walked. Speaking of whom, daddy had a guilty expression on his face, and mommy was glaring daggers at him. Uncle was trailing behind with a knowing smirk.

So everything was perfectly normal.

Already in her mommy's arms she was starting to nod off, thus all it took for her to completely fall asleep was a priveledged spot next to the fireplace. Pikachu joined her, curling around her frame protectively, and both entered dreamland.

* * *

Togepi woke up to the sound of whispered voices in the background and the lack of warm yellow fur against her egg shell. The fire was still lulling her to sleep though, and she could have resumed her fascinating dream had not the gentle flicker of multiple colors caught her attention.

She struggled to focus her foggy vision on those lights, her keen curiosty winning over her drowsiness. There was a big green mass in the background of those colors, and the silhouettes of her mommy, daddy, uncle, brother, and grandma were moving around it excitedly.

She let out a blissful trill once her senses settled back to their normal state, taking in the grandness of the tree imposingly standing in front of her, all adorned with glassy red and golden balls and those pretty lights that had caught her eye. There were also some boxes wrapped up in vibrant paper and ribbons lying around the tree.

Mommy rushed back to her instantly, carrying her towards the pine tree.

"This is a Christmas tree, Togepi. You like it?" she asked. The baby pokémon responded with yet another trill to share her opinion. The group laughed. "Sure you do," mommy commented with an easy smile.

"Can we open them now? Pretty please?" her daddy asked with a funny face - all bright, pleading eyes and pouting lips.

"It isn't midnight yet, dear. Let's wait till then, shall we?" grandma suggested. Her daddy's face fell.

"What a kid," her mommy snorted.

"Take that back!" daddy cried.

"Guys, guys!" uncle started, stepping in between their already ready-for-argument positions, perfectly reading their body language as usual. "It's Christmas, right? Just be nice."

"I can do that if _he _can!" mommy retorted.

"The question is if _you _can, not me!"

Her brother sighed and slowly shook his head in disapproval.

Togepi trilled, oblivious, just for the heck of it.

* * *

It was not long after midnight that all the presents had been enthusiastically unwrapped, gift paper flying in every direction as eager hands yearned to know what was inside. Even Togepi got the chance to pull at some ribbons, with Pikachu's help, of course, but those were details, right?

Never mind what her mommy showed her, she waved her arms in utter bliss, and everyone laughed, finding her reactions adorable.

It wasn't until later, when the previous excitement had gradually faded, that Togepi spotted those pretty, tiny, tiny white things from earlier. But these looked… different. They looked pointy instead of fluffy, but they did melt against a sweet-scented brown mug her mommy and daddy held in a cup as they chatted in relative peacefulness.

The egg pokémon watched them sink slowly with sheer curiosity. When grandma arrived with more of those - she had certainly been outside catching them in that small glassy bowl - Togepi tentatively tugged at one, finding it didn't melt against her skin. She licked her paw then, trilling when the sweetness touched her tongue.

Confused, she eyed her parents once more, being met with the image of mommy's head on daddy's shoulder, and daddy's head on top of mommy's, both with content smiles on their faces. She smiled and struggled to get in between their touching legs. Pikachu joined her just moments after.

Therefore, Togepi concluded that pretty tiny, tiny white dots are made of love, and that if you eat some, you'll end up infected.

* * *

**I just had to write something from Togepi's POV. And hey, she ships Ash and Misty!**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to those of you who celebrate these, and joyful holidays to those who don't!**

**\- C'sMelody**


End file.
